The operation of aircraft at high altitude makes it desirable that certain areas of the aircraft, such as the cabin, cockpit on cargo areas, be pressurized to a higher pressure corresponding to a lower altitude. While seals have been designed that are satisfactory in certain areas of the aircraft, such as the cockpit and passenger compartment, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,433,751, 2,797,884 and 3,085,297, no door seals have yet proved satisfactory for the cargo compartment of an aircraft. This is due to the dual requirement that the seal in the upper sill area of the door not be prone to damage by the lifting mechanism and upper pressure hooks for the door and that the seal in the lower sill area of the fuselage surround not collect debris. Thus, for example, with the flexible lip entirely on the fuselage surround structure, or door frame, and the striker on the door, the lower sill collects debris. On the other hand, with the flexible lip entirely on the door and the striker on the door frame, the upper sill area is very prone to damage from the lifting mechanism and the upper pressure hooks.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved door seal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved seal for the cargo compartment of an aircraft.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved seal for the cargo compartment of an aircraft which is not prone to damage by the door mechanisms and which does not collect unwanted debris.